Never Apart
by Seasonal Dreamer
Summary: Okay so this is a different ending for Fred and George during the battle of Hogwarts! Read and review! Also, this is only a oneshot so I apologize for its shortness lol
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Well hiya! :) So this is my first ever Fanfic about Fred and George, but I seemed to be suffering from Post-Harry-Potter-Series disease, so I'm a little obsessed with the twins as of late :D haha anyways, I decided to write this oneshot because I was **(DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERR LOOK AWAYY IF YOU HAVEN'T READ/SEEN IT YET) **completely and utterly depressed that Fred died and the twins were separated. So, I hope you guys like it :) Read and review please!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter :( sadly...

**Rating: **Ahh I'll say K+ just because there's a swear word in there I believe :P

* * *

><p><strong><em>Never Apart<em>**

The sky was a darkening, stormy black and purple. Kind of an interesting colour, actually. It almost looked like the Nosebleed Nougats I had created with my twin a while back. Back when our lives weren't in danger. Back when we were utterly fearless.

We were standing on one of the ledges of the towers overlooking the grounds. The protective enchantments around Hogwarts were starting to fail. So I started shaking.

"Are you alright Freddie?" George asked, eyeing me warily. A rather large bang roared through the atmosphere, causing me and George to clutch our wands more tightly. We damn near expected the sky to collapse by the sound of it and look on my brother's faces.

"No," I finally replied, glancing at my other half with the most serious face I had ever worn. We were never serious people, but I couldn't remember ever feeling a less desire to laugh in my entire life. "George what if...what if one of us doesn't-?"

"Don't say that," George interupted me, looking terrified. "That's not going to happen Fred, we're going to be just fine." Another crash sounded, only it came from inside the castle.

"But George," I said quietly. "What if something happens? I can't...George I can't..."

"Me neither," George, somehow knowing just what I was going to say, looked down at his feet, clutching his wand so tightly that his knuckles turned white and I felt a moment of panic that he might break it. He'd _definitely_ be dead then. My twin took a deep breath, giving me a steely look. "But you won't have to worry about that Fred. I promise."

I narrowed my eyes, turning my full attention to the ginger beside me and completely forgetting about keeping an eye out for Death Eaters. "And why don't I have to worry?" I answered angrily. George's face said it all. "Don't you _dare_ George! Don't you _fucking_ dare!" I shouted. "I am not losing you!"

"Fred I'm not going to stand here and let you be _killed!"_ he cried, turning red with frustration.

"And who says I'm going to die?" I growled, about ready to beat the bloody hell out of him. "What if it's you, huh? What if I die for you?"

"Because I won't let you," George replied simply, suddenly annoyingly calm for someone who just declared his own death. At the look on my face he continued, "Fred, look. We all know you're the better twin, okay? We all know you'd be more missed. Besides, you'd be able to move on." He looked like he was almost about to cry, which surprised me more than anything. This was _George._ George didn't cry. "I couldn't."

I refused to believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. He couldn't be serious. But he was, and by Lord I saw it. I roughly grabbed his shoulders and shook him until his neck nearly snapped off. "George you dense, idiotic, jackass!" I snarled. "Do you honestly think I could _ever_ let you do that? Do you honestly think I could..." I could feel my eyes start to water despite my fury as I shook him again. "George I could not go on without you. You're my brother, Georgie." I blinked back my tears. "You're my best friend."

George said nothing as he stepped forward and hugged me, grabbing the back of my jacket like his life depended on it. "I love you Freddie," he murmured.

A lump formed in my throat and my chest ached as I gripped him back. "I love you too."

"How cute," a voice sneered from behind my head. George instantly let go and sent a curse his way, fire in his eyes. I had never seen George like this before.

I whirrled around, barely getting my balance before George used his free arm to shove me hard out of the way. He was trying to protect me. The stupid git.

The Death Eater that was shooting at my brother had dark, nearly black hair and a small, scruffy beard. Not to mention red eyes. He was probably the evil version of Tonks.

The blue stream that had come from George's wand hit against green stream from the attacker. Green. That was the _Avada Kedavra_ curse. He was trying to kill him. Rage coursed through me. No way in _hell_ was that going to happen.

I jumped up and shouted, _"Stupefy!"_ He obviously wasn't expecting me to, you know, do anything, but as usual, the guy was no match for the two of us. George gave the man a disgusted look as he waved his wand once more, causing binds to form around the Death Eater's body. When he was properly disabled, George turned to me and gave me a smile. "Thanks."

I responded by taking a few steps towards him and beating him over the head.

"Ow!" George cried, shielding himself from my wrath and dodging away from me. "What's that for?"

"For trying to keep me away from the action and getting yourself killed!" I rumbled, utterly frustrated. "Merlin's beard, George, I'm starting to feel like Mom."

George beamed despite my annoyance. "Starting to look like her too."

I groaned but offered a smirk. "Still better looking than you I reckon."

He snorted. "You wish."

We shared identical grins, and I knew we were thinking the same thing. We felt like we were looking into a mirror rather than staring at a completely separate being. In our minds, we _weren't _separate beings. I was Gred and he was Forge. We could not live without the other, because it would literally be like a part of us died. We were each other's half that made us one whole being. So God forbid one of us die, because the other would probably follow in the other's footsteps.

"So where is the action anyway?" George huffed, looking amazingly disgruntled. "It seems we've been forgotten. I'm feeling a little let down here, mate."

"You're kidding me," I asked indredulously. Though I had to admit, I was wondering the same thing. I sighed. "Yeah me too."

"Do you think that-" George began, before a loud bang sounded and whizzed past my ear. I could feel the heat of it and see my twin's eyes widen as we both whirrled around and saw four or five people glaring at us, wands raised.

There was a milisecond's pause before George and I and the Death Eater's all began shooting curses at one another. We dodged and rolled and smirked triumphantly when we managed to get the Death Eaters.

_"__Expelliarmus!"_

_"Crucio!"_

_"Immobulus!"_

So much was going on that I lost track of who's voice was shouting what. The battle felt like it was going on for ages, but neither side, ours or theirs, seemed to be letting up. Which was, you know, kind of a bittersweet realisation. At least we hadn't been obliterated yet.

However, I was so busy trying to stop myself from being over taken that I had long since lost sight of where George was, and it scared the living daylights out of me. But I didn't dare look around. I couldn't...

So, naturally, I did anyway.

I turned desperately around, searching for my twin. Only to find George looking horrified and pointing his wand at me. _"Protego!"_ he screamed, and a shield formed in front of me as a green light bounced off of it. George saved my life...he saved...

_"Avada Kedavra!"_ the man battling George cried and it shot out of his wand and hitting my brother, my other half, square in the chest.

"No," I murmured while everyone else looked at the ginger falling to the floor. _"No!"_

And at that moment Remus, Tonks, and Ginny all came bursting through, obviously having heard the yelling, and began distracting the attackers.

I sprinted over to Geroge's body, feeling the shock and the agony ripple through me. "No, Georgie, don't do this to me," I started to sob, craddling his head. "Wake up you goddamn _prat!" _I shook his body like I had before, faintly praying tha it would somehow wake him up. "You can't die for me George, you can't!" I weeped, leaning my head down to George's rocking our bodies back and forth. All sound around me vanished, and it was just me and him.

_This is all my fault,_ I grieved. _If I hadn't turned around, George wouldn't have sacrificed himself. This is all my fault..._ My other half was gone. My entire life, the reason I woke every morning, my partner in crime, my best friend...was gone. It was all gone. And it was gone because of me.

"F-Fred? Who's that?" I heard Ginny whimper, coming closer to us. I didn't even question why she was able to do this. Weren't people still fighting? "Who's-" But then she saw him. "Oh my God," she gasped. _"George!"_ She fell beside me, brushing back George's hair repeatedly. "He's d-dead!"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" I roared, turning around to my sister with absolute fury in my eyes. _"He is not dead!" _Tears stormed down my face and I refused to look Ginny in the eye.

"Oh Georgie, please," I sniffed. "Please wake up."

But I felt a shot of unexpected heat as stiffened, not quite sure of what was happening, before I collapsed.

* * *

><p><em>"Fred?" a bemused voice echoed in my head.<em>

_I groaned, a 'go away' bubbling to my lips. Before I realised who's voice that was. My eyes pinged open to find George, red hair and all, grinning down at me. "George?"_

_"Yes, dear brother, it is I," he replied dramatically and formally, taking a ridiculous bow and reaching his hand out to me._

_"George Weasley you incredibly dumb, loveable, pain in the ass," I gripped, taking his hand and standing up. "I thought you were dead!" I lunged myself at him, hugging him as close to me as possible. "You scared me so badly."_

_I could feel hesitant arms hug me back, but I knew something was off. "What's wrong?" I questioned, pulling away._

_He looked sad, and it made me even more worried. "Freddie, I am dead. And...unfortunately so are you."_

_I stared, dumbstruck, at my twin. "Funny," I rolled my eyes, but when I looked back at George I found his expression hadn't changed. "You're not...serious?"_

_George simply patted my shoulder, trying to make me feel better. "Afraid I am, mate. I'm sorry, I never wanted you to die."_

_He never ceases to amaze me with his ignorance. "And you think I wanted you to?" I retorted, feeling the urge to punch him in the face for what he was saying. "Merlin's beard George, how thick are you?"_

_George simply gaped, obviously not expecting the retaliation. "I just-"_

_"Do you know what it was like, seeing you lying limpless on the floor?" I nearly yelled, trying to make him see reason. "God, I damn near threw myself off the tower."_

_My brother stared for a moment before he got teary eyed and pulled me into a hug. I grabbed him back, vaguely noticing that the past few moments had been the most emotional and serious ones I'd ever had with him, before my eyes got watery as well. "I never intended for you to die for me Georgie. I never wanted that."_

_"I know," George murmured. "But I couldn't...I couldn't let you die. I just couldn't. Not when I could stop it."_

_"At least we're together now, eh Forge?" I grinned, wiping at my eyes quickly we let go._

_"That we are, Gred," George beamed back, flinging an arm around my shoulder. "That we are."_

* * *

><p>So? :D What'd you think? Reviews are very much appreciated and loved, though not flames :P<p> 


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE

DON'T PANIC.

If you don't remember favouriting and/or following me, you're not going crazy. You've just done so while I was under a different name.

I'm still the same author; my name has just been changed. Why, you ask? Well, it's a bit of a funny story.

You see, some 'followers' I guess you can call them have added me on Facebook, and I'm not discrediting that; I love talking to you guys. But being the fool that I was and using my real name as my (former) username, some have abused the faith I put in you guys. For the past little while, I've been getting an alarming amount of messages on my Facebook from people who really didn't become my friend to talk about writing 'so to speak.' All the people who have done this have been blocked and unfriended and all that (if you haven't been blocked, then don't worry about this; we're still friends!), but I'm forced to change my name.

Unfortunately, in nearly all of my stories (if not all) I have listed my (former) username, so starting TOMORROW MAY 1ST I am going to be reuploading all of my stories with the changed name listed. Don't worry; nothing else will be changed, and any stories that you favourited/followed should still be accessible to you. But sadly, I'm afraid that all of your lovely reviews might be erased Please don't feel the need to re-review them, but if you are so inclined, they will always be appreciated.

And I must ask to any of you that are my friends on Facebook that I haven't blocked, PLEASE do not talk about any of my stories on my wall. Inbox me instead. I must be strict about this; starting tomorrow, if I find any comments regarding my works, they will be deleted. If you persist, I'm afraid you will also be unfriended and/or blocked.

I'm sorry for the inconvenience to the people who have been nothing but kind to me.

I'll be posting this notice in all of my stories as well as on my profile.


End file.
